


Scoot Over

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get his boyfriends to settle down on Haru's tiny bed is like trying to get a bunch of horny monkeys to dance the chorus line.</p>
<p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write sex.

“Scoot over,” growled Rin.

“There’s nowhere to scoot over _to_ , Rin-chan,” chided Makoto, and Rin growled again.

Of course _Makoto_ wasn’t bothered – as the biggest, he got the most real estate on Haru’s tiny bed by default. While he was laid out flat, comfortable, Rin was lying on his side and staying very still so he didn’t roll off the mattress and into the floor. He could see Rei in a similarly uncomfortable position on Makoto’s other side, squashed up against the wall, a content Nagisa splayed out on his chest with his face buried in Rei’s collarbone. Rei gave him a look that was clearly a plea for help, and Rin decided it was time to do something about their less than favorable sleeping arrangements.

“Haru. Oi, Haru.”

He stretched his leg down to nudge at Haru, who was curled up in a tight ball at the foot of the bed. Sleepily, Haru uncurled enough to look at him with a half-lidded eye.

“Do you have a spare futon or something?”

Haru sat halfway up, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “There’s my parents’ bed-“

“Pass,” his boyfriends said together.

“-and the spare futon in the closet.”

They all leaned up a little to stare at him hopefully.

“I haven’t gotten it out since my grandmother died.”

With a groan they all flopped back down. That plan was out.

After a minute, Rin said, “One of us can go sleep on the couch.”

No one moved a muscle. Rin sighed and pushed himself up on one arm.

“Okay, _I’ll_ go sleep on the couch.”

He started to slide off the bed, but Makoto caught his arm and pulled him roughly back down, so that Rin ended up half on the bed and half on Makoto. The brunette nuzzled his face into Rin’s hair.

“Stay.”

Rin couldn’t argue with that, so he wiggled himself more on top of Makoto. “Okay, but that means you have to give me more room.”

Makoto looped an arm around his waist as Rin situated himself and hummed. “That’s fine.”

Rin settled in, started to let his eyes drift close, and that was when he heard wet noises from Makoto’s other side. He wiggled toward Rei and squinted, then groaned when he realized Nagisa had pushed himself further up Rei and they were making out, noisily.

“Hey, cut that out! We’re supposed to be sleeping.”

He leaned closer and swatted Nagisa’s ass, which only made him moan against Rei and kiss him harder, so Rin aimed a little higher and started hitting his waist. “Stop it, Nagisa.”

Nagisa pulled away from Rei (who gave a needy whine that went straight to Rin’s dick) and gave Rin a pout.

“He was fine with it!”

“Well _I’m_ not. You’re keeping me awake.”

“Rin-chan is no fun,” huffed Nagisa, and settled back down on Rei without kissing him anymore. Rei looked conflicted, like he was trying to decide if making out with Nagisa some more was worth being tired in the morning. Responsibility seemed to finally win out, and he fell back against the pillow, hand stroking Nagisa’s back as he shut his eyes.

Satisfied, Rin started to wiggle back to his original position when he realized Makoto had gone completely still under him. Rin looked up at his face and saw Makoto blushing furiously, visible even in the dark.

“Um, Rin, could you, um… stop wiggling against me like that?”

“Huh?” Rin wiggled against Makoto again, eyes widening when he brushed against the other teen’s cock, getting hard. “Geez, Makoto, _again_?” he asked, with a feigned exasperation he didn’t really feel. 

The others stirred around him at that, looking at them. Even Haru was interested, and Rin gulped.

“You’re the one doing it,” said Makoto, and Rin groaned and rolled off him, back to his original position along his side.

“There. Forget it and go to sleep.”

Makoto’s sheepish look suddenly disappeared from his face, replaced with a smile and half-closed eyes that were downright _sinful_. “I don’t know how I’m going to do that while I’ve got such a hot, half-naked boyfriend laying next to me,” he said, and Rin wondered, not for the first time, how much of Makoto’s wide-eyed innocence was actually real.

The others all seemed to be waiting with bated breath, and he sighed with an annoyance he didn’t really feel and got up, moving down between Makoto’s legs.

“Then get your dick out and I’ll take care of it,” he said, tugging on the top of Makoto’s boxers, and the bigger boy laughed, pulling them down.

“Hey, no fair!” cried Nagisa next to him. “I don’t get to kiss Rei-chan but Rin-chan gets to suck Mako-chan’s-“

He was cut off by Haru suddenly surging past Rin and grabbing his chin. They started making out, rough and loud, as Rin bent down over Makoto and slid his own lips around his dick.

He looked up as he started sucking Makoto off, and could see Rei leaning over Makoto’s face, kissing him, and Makoto’s hand was up and fisted in Rei’s hair, tugging it in time with the twists of Rin’s tongue. 

Nagisa and Haru started pulling each other’s boxers off next to him, and he glanced at them as he sucked on Makoto, looked at their erect penises and he smiled a little and gave one last hard pull and Makoto lost it, yelling out both his and Rei’s names in a strangled garble. Rei straightened up a little, panting, flushed with desire, and Makoto tugged on his hand.

“On my chest, sit on my hips Rin,” he instructed, and Rin laughed, moving to straddle him.

“You’re really feisty tonight, Makoto,” he teased, waiting until Rei sat down on Makoto’s chest, looking uncertain but excited, and he leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips until Rei started making needy noises against his mouth, and then he grabbed his dick and started to pump. After a moment, Rei reached out to return the favor.

At some point, Haru had moved in between Makoto’s legs, and now Rin could feel him pressed against his back while he and Nagisa got each other off. He and Haru started to rock and pump in time, and Makoto was moving underneath him, and he realized Rei was saying something but his ears were roaring and he couldn't make it out.

He couldn’t last long like that. With a shout he came, grabbing Rei’s shoulder for support, arching his back, and Haru came almost at the same time, slamming into his back. Their heads barely missed colliding, hitting each other’s shoulders instead, and they stayed that way, panting. Nagisa came about then too, yelping out Haru’s name before slumping against him, and Haru wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Rin realized belatedly (and guiltily) that he’d let go of Rei, but Makoto had him, and he was still looking straight at Rin when he finally game, with a little hitch in his throat and a smile on his face. 

He reached up and took Rin’s hand, still panting, and moved it up to nuzzle it against his cheek.

“You need more stamina, Rin.”

“Shut up, Ryugazaki,” he huffed, and Rei laughed, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him off Makoto, so that they landed in a tangled bunch between the brunette and the wall. Haru laid down on one side of Makoto’s chest while Nagisa climbed up on the other, both of them snuggling into Makoto’s collarbone, and he hummed contentedly and looped arms around them.

After several minutes of basking in the afterglow, Rin ruined it by saying, “This isn’t any better than the way we were before.”

“Yeah, but we’re more tired now,” said Nagisa.

Rin opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Rei kissing him.

“Give it up,” he advised, and Rin knew he was probably right.

“We’re going to be sore in the morning,” was his parting shot.

“You worry too much,” said Makoto, and when _Makoto_ was saying that, it was time to admit defeat.

“Goodnight you assholes,” he said instead, and smiled when he was answered with four mumbles of, “Goodnight, Rin.”


End file.
